


Try

by UncleanLibertine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Buttschmex Later Probably, Drarry, Ginny left him, Harry Potter was a bad husband, M/M, Sexy Draco Malfoy, Single Parent Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 02:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleanLibertine/pseuds/UncleanLibertine
Summary: Harry Potter is feeling his age and doesnt know how to live now that the world doesnt need to be saved.  Draco Malfoy is a man who sees a chance in front of him when Ginny and Harry split up.  Can they let old rivalries stay buried? Will a friendship between their children spark something more for the two of them?





	Try

Harry watched Al run ahead, his small arms grasping and climbing up onto the playground equipment, the young boy feet off the ground before Harry could even take his seat on the park bench. James had wandered off with some children his own age, leaving Harry with an overexcited Albus, and Lily who was still in a stroller. He had to admit that he felt foolish pushing a pink stroller through the park. Just not foolish enough to miss out on the chance to spend time with his children.

Harry stretched out his legs, working the kinks from knees that had begun to ache with age. The man he was now a far fetch from the boy he had been so many ages ago. They had called him the Boy that Lived. Now he felt like the man that didn't know how to live. His marriage was in shambles, with Ginny and the children living with Molly at the Burrow. Too many sleepless nights waiting for Harry to come home from a case, too many fights about the risks that Harry took for others, his emotional distance, and for Harry it had just been too long since he had felt anything. His children remaining the one anchor that kept him rooted to this life. 

The park visit was a treat. It was normally Ginny's domain but his soon to be ex wife had been called into work that day, and had called Harry who had jumped at the chance to take her place. It had been weeks since he had been able to see them after Ginny had stepped foot in his flat and decided it was no place for children, that until Harry cleaned up his act there would be no more visits. He frowned, thinking about his home, about all the things he meant to do to fix it, to fix everything and yet it was as though there wasn't enough of him left after taking care of others for him to take care of himself. 

"Scorp!" Al's voice called, yelling madly as a fair haired youth ran across the grass and climbed to join Harry's son. Harry watched how animated the two became, chattering together, playing a game that only they seemed to understand. His lips curled in a wistful smile. At least he could offer his children this. A decent childhood, a happy one. No cupboards for them. Sunlight, friends, happiness. 

He was pulled from his musings at the presence of another who stood next to him, looking up, his eyes widening in surprise as Draco Malfoy took the empty seat on the bench next to him. Harry thinking that it must have been ten years or so since he had seen the other man. He glanced from father to son and made the connection, feeling foolish, as though he should have recognized the child 'Scorp' as Draco's boy from the looks alone. 

Draco crossed his legs at his ankles, giving Potter a dubious look before he spoke to him, "Where is Ginerva?" Harry turned his gaze back to Draco, surprised by the question, shaking his head in his confusion and answering. "She had to go to work, so it's just me today I suppose." Harry's mind reeled, wondering how long Ginny and Draco had been meeting at the park. This was a weekly occurrence, every Tuesday, so why was Draco here? Harry adjusting in his seat, suddenly uncomfortable. In the last blowout before tears, packed bags and Ginny taking the kids when he was at work they had argued about Draco. 

Draco whom Harry had not seen in a decade. Who had always fascinated him. Who he wondered about, dreamed about. Draco, who Ginny was jealous off, the only name she claimed he ever called out in his sleep was not hers. Why then would she meet Draco at a park, or was this a coincidence? 

Harry swallowed hard, nervous, rubbing his sweating palms against the corduroy of his pants and searching for words that he couldn't seem to coax from his suddenly dry mouth. He felt foolish, surely Ginny hadn't told Malfoy anything, They weren't even friends, were they? Was this some sort of a setup? A test? A joke? They weren't a couple anymore but Ginny and he didn't hate each other, did they? 

"What is this?" Harry eventually asked, watching the confusion and hint of irritation flicker across Malfoy's features as he turned those slate eyes towards him one brow lifting as he asked. "I am taking my son to the park. What do you think this is?" Harry blinking, looked away, finding the gaze unnerving, finding the years that stretched between them too vast. Ginny had to be wrong, there wasn't anything there, and Harry who had spent years denying that there was - found himself disappointed to discover that he was right. He ran his fingers over the handle of Lily's stroller, considering rising from the bench and taking his daughter for a walk around the paved path, keeping Al in sight but removing himself from Malfoy's proximity. 

A long suffered sigh was released, Malfoy looking skyward for a moment before he spoke. 

"They are best friends you know." 

"Are they?" Harry asked, his gaze drawn back to Draco in time to see him nod while watching Al and Scorpius play. 

"They are. They have every reason not to be, but they are. Do you know why?" 

Harry shook his head, looking at the two boys at play and answered, "No, why?" 

"Because they tried." Was the simple response. Silence stretching between the two men before Malfoy spoke again. 

"Potter?" 

"Hmm?" Harry asked, turning his gaze from the boys and met the slate gray of Draco's eyes. 

"Do you want to try?"


End file.
